New Character on the loose!
by Nakamura
Summary: A new girl is stationed to be in a house with team 7. Will she actually be a part of it? or will she fall for one of the guys? [Last Chappie up. tear tear] R&R please
1. A new Character on the loose

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto. I wish I own Sasuke though drools

Sakura: sweatdrop

Sasuke: 0.0

Naruto: ... what about me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Nakamura Michigo. I'm 17 and live in one house with some of the chunnin. My life changed at 14 when my parents died on a secret mission. The hokage had to tell me that I was the daughter of 2 of the best ninjas in Kohana. As per usual girl I have dark blonde hair and green eyes. But enough about me. Theres nothing more to tell.

Walking into the house for the first time i knew this was going to be hell.

The hallways up and down were covered in spray paint, grafitti and the occasional hole in the wall. I distincly remebering myself saying:

"What did i get myself into.."

No one would answer me of course.

I have to say that walking to the door of my bedroom was funny. Funny. The walls around me were plastered in who-knows-what and i was just thinking the same thing over and over again. 'oh my lord what have i gotten into..' Reaching the door at the far end, I opened it up to see a bed, table, light and a TV furnishing it. I walked slowly to the bed and layed my things down onto it. Sitting down beside the luggage I sighed with relief and then opened one of the bags and took out a tank top and a pair of shorts. It was summer in Kohana and I could feel the room just heat up as I hung my clothes over my arm and walked to the window, lifting up the blinds. I took a look around me and saw that I had a roomate. The wall on one side was dark and dreary while my wall was a dull tan colour. I didnt mind though. throwing the clothes onto the bed, I pulled my shirt over my head and walked over to the bed putting in ontop of my shorts. I grabbed the shirt and put it up my arms when The door opened.

There in front of me, was a raven haired guy with onyx eyes. When he looked at me his eyes widened. He was wearing a simple navy t-shit that showed of his muscils and I drooled mentaly. His shorts where just some surfer shorts that even _I_ had. Instinctly I screamed and covered my bra with my arms and he immediatly turned around and left, a slight blush quite noticable on his face. I heard the door close and i huffed. 'So i'm stuck with a really hot guy in my room? ... wait... thats not a bad thing...' My cheeks turned hot as i rushed and got changed.

Later on I walked out my door and went down the spiral stairs and heard a faint noises. It sounded It they came from the kitchen which ironically was the room right by the stairs. I slowly stepped off the stairs and held myself against the wall listening to the voice that seemed to be talking to itself.

"... walked in on some girl changing in my room!... My day just went from bad to worse..."

My cheeks puffed at hearing this. Was I that bad to look at! I stood in the door frame without even thinking and went up behind the guy, Which seemed to NOT notice... strange.., and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and My face looked Pissed. REAL PISSED.

"Am I THAT bad to look at dude!" I said to him, angry as ever.

He just looked up at me with a look of shock on his face. It returned to a cold hard face with his eyes boring into me. I was scared but didnt show it.

"I'm just stating that I walked in on you." He said before getting up and standing beside me, walking pass. He leaned in and whispered into my ear before leaving,

"Nice bra by the way"

I just felt my face you hot and I watched him walk away. I was Stunned! So he did look! I had other things to worry about though.

"You must be new here.." A voice said as I whipped around and saw a pink haired woman standing in front of me. Her red dress reached the floor and had spagetti straps. Looked like she was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Yeah... I am.. Who are you?" I asked smiling at her.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I live here. and to state to you," She walked up to me with a hard stare in her eyes, "Sasuke is MINE."

I just nodded and looked scared. Her face suddenly changed and smiled at me.

"Well i need to be going.. I'm going out for a hot date!" She waved at me before leaving me alone standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"What the..." I said and then a voice cut in and stopped me.

"I heard your new." I looked up and saw a blond haired blue eyed guy standing where Sakura was standing.

"Yeah.. I am... and you are?" I stated as I sighed a bit placing my hand on my hip and changed my weight to one side.

"Umazaki Naruto. Nice tah meet yah. Who are you?" He asked as she smiled and sighed. FINALLY someone asked her what her name was.

"I'm Nakamura Michigo. Call me Michigo though. So who where those two that I just encountered?" I asked as I took the seat where Sasuke was sitting.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Just to put it into perpective, Sakura its infatuated with Sasuke. Don't even go near her when near him. Sasuke is a loner who all the girls go for." I slightly saw and bit of anger to his tone when he said that. Besides that, I looked at his clothes. My eyes widened. He was wearing a pair of low rise pants and a tight muscle shirt. I was mentally drooling before i got interupted by his face like 5 cm close to mine.

"Are you ok Michigo-chan? you seem a bit red in the face... are you sick?"

I Shook my head and smiled a bit screaming at myself, 'OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG HE IS SOO HOT!' I lifted my arm up and supported my chin with it. "I'm ok.. but thanks for being worried."

A slight pink went across his face as he turned away and rubbed the back of his hair and smiled. "No... really. its ok.."

I smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek gently. I got up and opened the fridge and grabbed the chocolate milk and poured a glass. I closed the fridge after I was done and I walked back to my room. looking at Naruto as I went past. He was totally red in the face.

"See yah Later Naruto!" I said cheerfully as I raised my free hand above me and waved as I walked out of the room. A great big smiled plastered my face as i sipped from the glass. I could tell this was going to be fun. I reached the door without realising it and opened it to find a very hot changing Sasuke. My eyes widened and I spit out the milk I had just taken in and slammed the door shut. I placed my back against the door and had a scared look on my face. I had never walked in on anyone before... especially a GUY!

"Oh dear god... My day is going into a frenzie of blushing..." I sighed a bit and knocked on the door when I turned around. I heard Sasuke say something and I walked in. I held my hand behind my hair and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry bout that Sasuke.." He just looked at me with his cold eyes then looked away. I sighed and walked over to my bed and opened my bags and started to unpack. I finally finished a while later and flopped down on my bed when I realised that Sasuke was just staring at me, looking like he was thinking of something.

"Um...Sasuke?..." He looked up at me and I shivered a bit. His eyes were so cold and from the looks of it, daggers were beening sent.

"Stop staring at me like that! I said I was sorry!" I shouted at him, crossing my arms and my legs.

"How did you know my name." He stated, ice literally coming from his words.

"Naruto and Sakura told me... why? do you have a probem with them telling me?" I asked, wondering why this was the only person to not talk to me.

"No. But I do want to say one thing." He stated, his eyes still boring holes through me. "If I come in again to find you changing I'll have to kill you."

"Why? Is looking at me such a bad thing? what is it! My butt or my boobs that dont look ok?" I asked staning up and sticking my but out to the side and placing my hand on it. I SWEAR TO GOD i could have started laughing because of the expression on Sasuke's face. His eyes were WIDE open and he was turning red. I just simply looked over and could tell he was thinking of something. BAD.

"... could... you..." Sasuke started before I got the craziest idea. I put my finger to his lips and shushed him and looked at him seductivly.

"shh... no more speaking..." I said giving him a wink and taking my finger off his lips. He just returned to his cold stare but now he had red across his cheeks. wow. that was amazing. I stood up straight and walked out of the room trying not to laugh. I closed the door behind me and walked a little ways down the hall and started to laugh my head off, but keeping to a level Sasuke wouldnt hear.

"oh my lord... snicker that was soo funny." I said as I walked into the living room to find Naruto. As I was walking down the hallway I heard a low, almost killing, tone.

"What were you doing.." I Looked around to see Sakura standing there, daggers coming from her eyes.

"Unpacking my stuff. Why?" I asked innocently telling her only a half truth.

"Liar! You were seducing MY Sasuke!" She shouted at me as she swiftly took out a few kunai and threw them at me.

Looking at them I sighed. I quickly grabbed one of them and blocked the others, only getting one scratch on my cheek. She came at me with her hand in the air. I cringed and bent down a bit getting into a stance where the kunai in my left hand was ready to attack.

"That's IT! I WARNED YOU!" Sakura said as she was just about to hit me when a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"HE-" Sakura said before she could say another word, her mouth dropped open. I sighed and dropped the kunai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Grabbed Sakura's wrist? wait till chapter 2!


	2. Finding THE guy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as I previously mentioned.

Naruto: But you wish you did!

Nakamura-: ...-sweatdrop-

Sakura: Dont mind Naruto. He's stupid anyway

Sasuke: -staying out of it-

Nakamura-: ok... so lets get on with the story!

Naruto: BUT I WA-cut off-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"That's IT! I WARNED YOU!" Sakura said as she was just about to hit me when a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her._

_"HE-" Sakura said before she could say another word, her mouth dropped open. I sighed and dropped the kunai._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked over at Sakura hanging a feet off the floor, her wrist was being held by Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Sakura practically shouted as shook my head and turned around and started to walk away.

"I Told you not to try and kill the new person here." Sasuke said calmly as He looked over at me and dropped Sakura onto the floor.

"OWWW!" Sakura yelled as she hit the floor.

I shook my head again and stopped. I turned around quickly and caught 4 kunai between my fingers. My eyes slitted and saw that Sasuke had his hand out, while Sakura was shocked. Wow. some Konochi she was. I threw them back at him,pushing off my left foot and jumped into a room. I lost sight of them and them felt my foot get caught on something and I shut my eyes tightly waiting for an impact to the floor. None came. I looked up and saw Naruto looking up past me and his hand was on my back.I looked down and saw a table in my way. I sighed a bit and looked up at Naruto. He was more gorgeous from this angle.

"...T-thanks Naruto..." I stuttered out. He simply looked down at me and smiled. I almost fainted. No wonder people say Sakura faints everyday.

"I hate to say it but..." I looked confused for a minute before he started laughing. "I told you so!"

I laughed a bit and smirked. "Yeah.. you told me alright." He smiled again and then helped me up. I touched my left foot with the floor and pain shot up through my arm. "OW!" I screamed and pulled my leg up quickly. Naruto just bent down and lightly touched it and I cringed.

"Looks like you really did some damage. Here, I'll take you to a secret sp-" He almost finished when a few footsteps were heard. Naruto looked over at the door frame and stood up, grabbing me, and placing both his hands on my back. "Sorry for this.." He whispered as he bent down slowly and his lips met mine. I was shocked at first but then I closed my eyes and slowly put my hands up on his back. Just as this happened, Sakura and Sasuke came into the room and stopped, staring at me and Naruto.

"that BITCH!" I heard Sakura saying under her breath. As Sakura was about to take out her kunai, Sasuke put a hand up in front of her. "Sasuke?" She looked up at him.

"...Were going to be late for the dinner Sakura." Sasuke coldly said as he turned around. Like a puppy, Sakura turned around and followed him.

Naruto heard them leave and pulled back and looked at the doorway. I on the other hand put my hands back down and my face turned a dark shade of red. I placed my fingers on my lips. My first kiss. FIRST! It wasnt that bad... he was a great kisser... but... "N-naruto.." I said stuttering a bit as I looked up at him. He laced his fingers behinde my back and smiled a bit.

"Sorry... but Sasuke cant hurt you if your with me."

"What about Sakura?"

"She sucks at being a konochi." Naruto Laughed a bit.

I just smiled and nodded a bit. I suddenly remebered what we were talking about. "Naruto.. about that secret place you were talking about.." I asked, giving him the puppy dog stare. It worked.

"Alright, alright! We'll go see it ok?" I just smiled and nodded, Naruto doing hus jitsu for dissapperance. I was listening because I looked over at the maple frame and noticed a dark haired watcher.

---------------------------------------

I sat on a grassy hill over looking a river and a Sakura Tree Orchard. My long blonde hair sawyed gently to the breese. I smiled a tiny bit, looking out on the sunset that was etched across the nights sky. Naruto walked up the hill carrying 4 packages of ramen. He reached the top, falling on the grass. I laughed a bit. He looked so pathetic, but.. Naruto also looked GORGEOUS! The sunset made his spiky blonde hair looked fiery and his eyes played across the scene before us. I opened the package and noticed it was actually ready. Looking down at it I drooled. It smelled sooo good compaired to what I ate the day before. A pair of chopsticks poked under my nose and i put my head up, looking at them then looked over at Naruto and his smiling face. I smiled back and took them, eating the food before me hungrily, having a few noodles slip every once in a while.

After the food, there was silence. All you could hear is the calming sounds of birds and crickets.

"Having fun?" Naruto asked, breaking the long silence.

"I actually am!" I said sacastically and smiled, laughing with naruto a bit.

"I come here all the time to let my mind wander and forget everything that happened.." He said sounding a bit sad. I looked over at him and smiled a bit, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me and meakly smiled.

"I'll be right here if you need anything." I said,scootching over and laying my head down on his shoulder. He smiled and layed his down ontop of mine. his arm creeped up and found my shoulder. I closed my eyes and smiled. Wow. A perfect Movie-scene-way to end the day. It seemed too good to be true, but it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this seemed short but I want a new chapter with her waking up :o anywayz, R&R please. I feel like I want to make this MichNaru SakusSasu but please, tell me if I should. Nakamura is also my own character if your wondering.


	3. Wow Shes a bitch!

DIisclaimer: Still not owner of Naruto... as yesterday.

Naruto: Oh stop it and come and own me already!

Nakamura-: 0.0 um... Naruto...

Sakura: NARUTO! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK UP!

Sasuke: Dobe..

Nakamura-: And all hell continues...

Kakashi: Whats going on?...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I'll be right here if you need anything." I said,scootching over and laying my head down on his shoulder. He smiled and layed his down ontop of mine. his arm creeped up and found my shoulder. I closed my eyes and smiled. Wow. A perfect Movie-scene-way to end the day. It seemed too good to be true, but it was._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I woke up to hear the birds chirping, I rolled over and covered my head with the pillows. I groaned and then shot up in bed and looked down. I had gotten to bed! When did this happen! I looked around the room. same as always. Sasukes side of the room was dark and dreary. my side lit up I looked up, squinting, trying to see out the window. I shook my head and pulled the blankets down, slowly getting out of bed. I stretched and yawn a bit, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I turned around and made my bed. Seems I was in my sleeping wear. A short t-shit and short shorts. I pulled my now curly hair into a loose ponytail and walked over to the door. I noticed Sasuke was still alseep. I smiled a bit and opened the door as silently as I could. I just had the door open half way when I heard this:

"Awake finally?"

I looked behind me to see Sasuke sitting up in bed looking at me.

"Yeah.. I guess I conked out last night.." I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. He looked down at my clothes and blushed a bit, turning his head away. "Oh! and thats right! Who changed my clothes last night..." I asked, folding my arms over my chest. I sure enough wasn't wearing this yesterday.

"I did." Sasuke replyed, my eyes widening.

"How did you know what I wear to bed?"

"I had a hunch."

"That was some hunch. Does anyone cook around here or do you guys just not eat? I'm making breakfast... im starved.." I stated, holding my stomach a bit as it growled. Sasuke looked at me and nodded a bit. I smiled and walked out of the door and down the hall.

"_HE SAW ME IN MY UNDIES!"_ I screamed in my head a million times. I got to the stairs and sprited down them. Turning into the kitchens doorway I bumped into something and fell backwards. The "thing" I bumped into, caught me by placing a hand on my back. I looked up to see Naruto grinning down at me.

"Well well! Look whos up! Its sleeping beauty!" Naruto Joked as he placed me back up and moved out of the way.

"HA HA. very funny. i havent had a good nights sleep in a while so shut up." I retalliated. I managed past him and I heard a snicker and he slapped me in the ass. I turned red and turned around to slap him, but he ducked just in the nick of time.

"Oh ho! Almost got me that time!" Naruto smirked as I kicked him.He fell to the floor cursing and swearing. "SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted at my smirking face.

"Thats for slapping mah ass." I stated, turning around and heading for the fridge. I opened it up and got out pancakes and bacon. Bacon... I litterally drooled at the sight of it.

"Naruto! you shouldnt be in the way like that!"

"Sorry Sakura..."

I looked behind me and saw "little-miss-bitch" look angirly at Naruto and then sit at the table. "Wheres the FOOD!" She snapped.

"In my hand just about to cooked your highness." I said is a pissed tone. She couldn't talk like that to her teamates!

"Shut up and cook it Wench." She said in a "ROYAL" tone.

"Fuck you! make it yourself!" I shouted at her, dropping everything on the counter and walking to the back door.

"You are going to be in deep shit once Sasuke finds out you were talking to me like that!" Sakura yelled

"LIKE I CARE WHORE!" I screamed at her and opened the back door and slammed it as hard as I could.

I was fuming. anyone a mile from me could hear me cursing and swearing at her, pissed as I ever could be.I was walking into the woods when I had a thought. Maybe she only acted bitchy because she only cared about Sasuke. Thats it! She wouldnt care if anyone died! what a slut.. I snapped back into reality to find myself in the middle of the woods. I looked around and just kept walking. It seemed dark and gloomy but the sun was shining through the trees like pillars of light. I felt scared.

"Damn... I shouldnt have walked this far..." I thought aloud to myself.

"You shouldn't have.."

I whipped around and saw Sasuke looking at me, just leaning against a tree like he hadn't a care in the world.

"People say your parents were the best ninjas... but are you?" Sasuke asked standing up and walking slowly towards me.

I didn't reply but stayed my ground. I saw his Sharigan activate and I gulped. I heard about his power, but never had seen it.

"Naruto won't notice if your gone... then he'll be as care free as if nothing...ever...happened." He said the few last words slowly as if to prolong a death I didnt want to find. I backed up from him and shouted out, my hands making the right signals,

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JITSU!"

Thousands of shadow copys popped up and looked at Sasuke like he was a play thing.I had a sick mind... this was going to be the most fun I've had since my parents died.

"You can't win like that." Sasuke stated

"Oh, Yes i can.." I smirked and screamed out: "TEMPTATION NO JITSU!"

His eyes widened to find thousands of naked girls who looked exaclty like me. They all crowded around him, touching everywhere. I mean EVERWHERE. While he was distracted, I smirked and jumped past him and went the way that I saw him come. I just DIDN'T want to get involved with him. EXPECALLY where his Sharigan was activated. I jumped from tree to tree automatically, not noticing that he was coming up behind me, The clones no where in sight. His eyes swirled around, looking up at me.

He just smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG im done yet another chapter! I CANT BELIEVE IT! this is a good chapter. It makes Sakura sound like and act like a whore/slut/little-miss-princess but thats the way its gonna be. This is sooooo much shorter! please R&R im going to be gone on saturday so im going to have to make 5 more chapters or so.. somthing like that before then. This si a rated M story so you just KNOW whats going to happen when Sasuke catches up to her. OMG wait for chapter 4! (I cant even wait)


	4. Running Scared

Disclaimer: -hides from fan girls for Sasuke- I don't own Naruto or any other characters. But i do own Michigo.

Naruto: Yeah Yeah Yeah... whatever.

Nakamura-: ...? Sakura? Whys he not so energetic s'morning?

Sakura: no idea.

Sasuke: I think hes tired.

Nakmura-&Sakura: o.o HE TALKED!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_His eyes widened to find thousands of naked girls who looked exaclty like me. They all crowded around him, touching everywhere. I mean EVERWHERE. While he was distracted, I smirked and jumped past him and went the way that I saw him come. I just DIDN'T want to get involved with him. EXPECALLY where his Sharigan was activated. I jumped from tree to tree automatically, not noticing that he was coming up behind me, The clones no where in sight. His eyes swirled around, looking up at me._

_He just smirked._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Distracted in my own little world, I semmed to be thinking about something else. Hearing a crack behind me made me come back to reality and look behind me. There he was, smirking at me and licking his lips. I hivered and gave him a disgusted look. This was not the Sasuke I knew. But then again, he was a different person when his sharigan took him over.

"Come back Michigo.. I won't hurt you... much." Sasuke cooed as my eyes widened in fear as some newspaper headlines went through my mind.

'Woman dead by side of road, cause of dead unknown.'

'Body of a 15 year old girl found in the woods.'

My eyes teared and I shivered again. I didn't want to die like that. My body seemed to go faster at the thought, although Sasuke speed up and was ahead of me.

"Slow." Was all I heard before I found myself on the ground with Sasuke ontop of me looking down at me with red eyes.

"No... NO!" I screamed before I started kicking for my life. His hand snaked under my shirt and under the wire of my bra, putting a soft pressure on my breast. My eyes let a tear go down my cheek as I looked up at me and I shut them tight and screamed and kicked harder. My shirt ripped under his hand as he ripped off my bra and bent down, licking my nipples like they were candy. I bent my head over to one side and cringed. He slid a hand down the side of my stomach, down to my hip, and back up.

"Mmmm... your a virgen arn't you.." Sasuke said in low tone as he looked up at my terrified face. "I'll Take that as a yes.."

He looked back down and grabbed my arms and gripped my wrists, putting them above my head. He down at my crotch hungrily and his hand slid on my stomach and then between my legs, stroking it with my shorts on. I cringed again and he started pulling my pants down, licking my breast again. By this time I was completely paralized from fear. The only thing I remeber was seeing orange fly by my face and then, seeing raven hair being pushed to the ground. A floating feeling overcame me before I blacked out.

I woke up later, not openeing my eyes, but hearing voices.

"SASUKE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I'M THE ONLY ONE YOU CAN DO THAT TO!" I heard a voice scream. Sakura I realized.

"You went to a new level of low Sasuke. Other women I understand but MICHIGO! your sick." I heard some say. Naruto. His voice sounded so cold..

"... The sharigan took over alright! Get off my back!" I heard Sasuke finally say after a long silence.

I felt a cold cloth go on my head and I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura fighting with each other. I sighed a bit and put my arm behind my back and slowly got up.

"Arggh..." I groaned as I sat up and held my head. "Nani?"

"Michigo! Your awake! I was getting scared!" Naruto cried and stood up, walking over and putting his arms around me. I cringed a bit and smiled. Sakura came over with tears in her eyes and hugged me. How long was I out? Sasuke was sitting at the other end of the room, with slap marks on both cheeks. I tried not to giggle.

"How long was I out?" I said groagaly as I rubbed my eyes to get a better view of their faces.

"You were out for more than 2 days Michigo.." Sakura said, hugging me again, Her tears were falling on my shirt and making it wet.

"2 DAYS!" I yelled. "OH MY GOD! I MISSED MY TEST!" I slummed against the bed post and sighed.

"You were out for more than two days and all you care about is your test? You could have killed by me!" Sasuke retaileated at me.

Everyone looked over at Sasuke as he had a serious look on his face, the seat he was sitting in was on the floor. I got pissed off. I flipped my legs over the side of the bed and stood up quite fast because I wobbled a bit. I never the less walked up to Sasuke and slapped him across the face. HARD.

" YOUR SAYING THAT TO ME! YOUR THE ONE WHO CAN'T EVEN KEEP THE SHARIGAN UNDER CONTROL! IT'S YOUR FUCKEN FAULT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME IF NARUTO HADN'T SAVE ME!" I screamed to his face while his eyes were closed and his head was still in the position that I slapped it. "YOUR THE SICKEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET! BASTARD!"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes were wide open as I did all this. I guess no one had ever stood up to him before. At the end of it all I had tears in my eyes. I slapped him again and ran out of the room and down the hall.

"MICHIGO!" Naruto yelled as he went after me.

"Sasuke... are you ok?" Sakura said meekly as she walked over to Sasuke and touched his cheek. He just looked at Sakura and feh'ed and left the room. Sakura followed him though.

I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen were I burst out the back door. My eyes were blurred from the tears I was crying. I kept running as fast as I could. Sasuke had almost ruined my life and all he could do was be a smart ass! I didn't care anymore. I put my hands together and transported myself to the feild were Naruto showed me. Naruto unfortunatly was running after me and saw me dissapper. He put his hands together and dissappered. Raven Hair dissappered with a wisp of pink hair into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I appeared in the feild and I colasped into the grass and cryed my eyes out. I left my guard downa nd he took advantage of it. My life had no more meaning. I stopped crying eventually and gripped the grass. What if he took me when I was out? What if.. I resolved that I would have to take the idea of moving in with the other guys. Them. The ones she was enemys with. I stood up but with no avail, I fell between my legs and hung my head. A hand touched my shoulder and my head moved up and I saw Naruto's Smile and I got up and hugged him. We hugged for a while before I whispered I should move. He was taken back and I felt his tears falling on my arm. He just nodded and I smiled a bit.

"It's for your own good." He replyed, pulling back. He waved and put his hands together, transporting back to the house.

I Stood alone on the grassy hill, the wind blowing my hair to one side and I looked at the rising sun. I smiled and inside I felt sad, but I knew this was for my own good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you guys like this one? PLEASE R&R! Im wondering if I should keep going. and how do you guys liek the changeing house thing? please REVIEW!

P.s: If you want to know whos shes moving in with wait till chappie 5 :3


	5. The House Change :P

Disclaimer: I really hate doing this over and over and over again... TT

Sasuke: Whats wrong with her?

Sakura: She had a bad day...

Sasuke: Why?

Sakura: because all the guys look at her and yet nobody talks to her.

Sasuke: Why?

Sakura: ...Shut up Sasuke...

Naruto -twitch twich-

Sasuke: wh-

Naruto & Sakura: SASUKE!

Nakamura-: ...ok... and again.. all hell. wonderful. heres the next chapter.

AND: The characters might not have the same attitude but its mah story I can change them. HAHAHA! GOTTA PROBLEM? Review then :3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"It's for your own good." He replyed, pulling back. He waved and put his hands together, transporting back to the house._

_I Stood alone on the grassy hill, the wind blowing my hair to one side and I looked at the rising sun. I smiled and inside I felt sad, but I knew this was for my own good._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later I stood outside a dark looking house with all my bags. I knew this was going to be fun. As long as no molester lived here she was ok.

Dropping my bags on the front porch, I walked up to the door and pressed the button for the doorbell. I waited and heard the death song come on. I let my head hang down and bump against the door. oh my god. I live with emo people. I put my head back up and sighed, finally hearing footsteps. I heard them stop in front of the door and then the door swung open to find that I was standing in front of a black haired, red eyed guy. He was only wearing a towel and he was brushing his teeth. My jaw dropped open and I awed at the 6 pack and then some. I shook myself for looking and looked at him.

"Sorry to disturb you bu-" I got cut off when he took the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"You should be." His voice was deep and cold.

"Whatever. I got moved to this house. Let me in." I said icidly and picked up my bags and pushed past him. I hated smartasses. I rushed up the stairs and put my bags down and looked at the hall. It was long and had 5 doors. the closest to me was a bedroom followed by 2 more. A bathroom was in the middle and a lone room at the end of the hall looked like mine. I picked the bags up once again and ran down the hall reaching the door in no time.

I threw my bags inside and walked in. the whole room had been painted black and the only light was the window. Wow. How homey. Unpacking fairly quickly, I flopped down on the bed and sighed long and hard.I recovered quickly when I thought I should look around the house. Walking out the door and down the hall I peered in each of the rooms. They all seemed to be painted black and one of them even had black trim in it.

"Very nice..." I said to myself outloud, as I kept on walking.

"You get use to the house once you live here for some time." A voice said as I turned around and saw a tall, almost shark looking, man.

"Oh yeah.. heh heh..." I said shakily as I noticed the size difference. I was almost half his height! and I was TALL!

"...Who are you anyway." He said raising an eyebrow as he looked me up and down before licking his lips.

"I'm Nakamura Michigo... nice to meet you..." I dragged it out trying to get a name out of him ignoring his obscinity.

"The names Kisame." He said grinning at me.

The grin made me feel uncomfertable and it showed because he walked up close to me and smiled down on me. My eyes widened and a hand rested on my shoulder. Kisame looked up as if to say something and then just nodded and left, leaving me confused. I turned around to find the same guy I saw this morning.

"Don't mind Kisame. He has a thing for girls he doesn't know." He said a smile smiling creeping up one side of his mouth.

"Thanks.. I didn't get your name! I'm Nakamura Michigo."

"Uchiha Itachi."

"WHAT! you can't be related to Sasuke right?"

His sharigan started to swirl around in his eyes and i felt myself slap his arm away and back up enough with a terrified look on my face. He held it back and looked confused at me while i slid down the wall and started to shiver. He just came by me and sat down, putting an arm around me, as if to say 'its ok'. Somehow he knew that I had a previous encounter with the sharigan. I rested my head in his chest and he blushed a bit. A voice brought us both to reality.

"So going soft now Itachi?"

We both looked up and saw a boy no older than me with short red hair and black eyeliner around his eyes. A gourd with a few cracks in it lay on his back. A cold stare peirced both Itachi and me. Itachi went back to the cold hard eyes and pushed me away. I stood up and turned the other way, walking away from them. I heard of this boy before and I didn't want to get involed in a fight with him.

"I'm Michigo by the way...Gaara." I said slowly and slipped into my room, closing the door as fast as I could.

I slid down the door on my back and went between my legs. I couldn't believe it.Uchiha Itachi just put his arm around me. ITACHI. The guy sasuke wants to kill so badly. I lightly touched my shoulder and blushed a bit. That moment, he seemed...gentle. Plus... whats with gaara? I couldn't believe that he was actually in Kohana, let alone living here! This could get ugly..

"That was close.." I said outloud to myself and a voice from my bed made me look over.

"Why don't you come over here and relax?"

I shivered at the seductive tone and looked up to see kisame on my bed, and under the covers. He smiled and gave me a wink. I could feel a shot of cold go down my back and I walked over, grabbed him by the back of his shirt, walked over to the door, opened it and threw him out. I didn't need that.

"NEVER COME IN MY ROOM AGAIN KISAME! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" I screamed at him as I slammed the door and turned around,ignoring the hopeless pounding on my door and the crys of injustice from kisame.

I sighed and sat on my bed, my eyes closed from being worn out and I layed down, and opened my eyes. This day turned out to be one of the worst I guess. Well... maybe with a few perks... Just then I had a flashback of what happened in the hall and I shot up and shook my head.

_'DAM! STOP THINKING ABOUT ITACHI! HES EVILLLLL!'_ I screamed in my head as slapped my head about a million times. I stopped a little bit afterwards and sighed, lying down on my bed. I closed my eyes and I didn't realise I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like? I like kisame but hes going to be perverted! XD and Itachi might come into this as MichixNaruxItac but yeah. Sasuke has been following ehr if you got the point on the last chapter. Sakura just follows. She seems like a bad character right now but still I like it. PLEASEE Review! I need to know if I should once again update!

Nakamura-


	6. School teachings

Disclaimer: I dont own any Naurto Characters.

Saukra: I wish I was nicer...

Nakamura-: to bad. your evil. like Sasuke was.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...

Sakura: ...

Sakura, Naruto & Sasuke: She's been watching to many Naruto episodes...

Nakamura- Truth to that! -big grin-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'DAM! STOP THINKING ABOUT ITACHI! HES EVILLLLL!' I screamed in my head as slapped my head about a million times. I stopped a little bit afterwards and sighed, lying down on my bed. I closed my eyes and I didn't realise I fell asleep._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes. That was just great. I pulled a blanket over my eyes and groaned. why did I have to be such a insomniac! I dragged my legs off the side of the bed and by body just followed, making me hit the ground.

-THUD-

"OW!" I yelled as I rolled over on my back and cringed. This day was turning out to be FUN. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and blinked a few times. I shook my head and slowly stood up.

"You look just like a princess when you sleep, dear."

I looked over by the washroom and saw kisame standing in the doorway with a towel on. He gave me a wink and my head lowered. This is not a good day. I sighed and walked over and grabbed him by the ear, going over to the door and opening it, throwing him out into the hallway. I shut the door in his face and locked it. I need to keep this locked when I go to bed. I got dressed quite fast, ignoring kisame outside my door screaming at me and pounding at the door.

"God save me from this... PLEASE!" I said to myself and I opened the door and kisame fell on his face while I walked over him.

I stopped in front of the mirror in the hall and check myself. My hair was in a long ponytail and I had on a t shirt and a pair of shorts. The weather man said it was going to be hot out and I was going to make it even hotter. I winked and blew and kiss at the mirror and started laughing. I couldn't even take the fact that my friends taught me that.

"Why are you laughing" Itachi said as he came up the hall from the bathroom.

I looked over at him and hung my head. I looked up at him and pointed at the towel.

"What is with you guys in the morning and running around in towels!" I questioned, pissed off written all over my face.

"Because were hott like that dear!" Kisame seemingly got off the floor and hugged me from behind. "Don't you think so?"

"GET THE FUCK OFFA ME!" I screamed at him, elbowing him in the stomach. When he was down I started kicking him repeatedly, Itachi just staring at us in bewilderment.

"High strung much?" Gaara came up behind Itachi and looked at me and then at Itachi again with a 'WTF!' face.

"Naw.. shes just PMSing." Itachi shrugged and then looked over at me and sighed a bit.

I finally stopped and huffed, turning around to face Itachi and Gaara. They were both in towels. I slapped my forehead and walked past them, punching Itachi on the way.

"I am NOT PMSing." I coldly stated and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"..." Gaara looked at Itachi and Kisame who were both on the floor groaning in pain. "Weak." He walked into his room and shut the door.

I stormed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, cursing under my breath. I grabbed the milk and set it on the counter, closing the door behind me. I sighed and grabbed a glass and poured the milk into it. (A/N: Where did the glass come from!) I sat down on the chair by the window and i rested my arm on the wood and rested my chin in my hand. I got lost in my thoughts, thinking about all that had happened from yesterday. Thank god kisame is down for a while... so was Itachi actually... and gaara. My mind stirred at why he was so cold. He pouted alot when no one was around and he was always talking to Shikaku. He looked like a panda.

"... KAWAII!" I yelled out randomly, assuming the "fan-girl-just-saw-something-cute" pose. I couldn't stop thinking about Gaara and his panda face.

"...Whats Kawaii..." I heard someone say.

I kept my fist close to my chin and froze. I looked behind me and saw Gaara standing there in a black muscle shirt and long black pants. His gourd was on his back and he had the "fuck you" look on his face.

"um...heh heh...uh... I... it...nothing?" I managed to say, trying not to sqweel again. _'WHERE DID HE COME FROM!'_ I screamed in my head a million times.

"... hn... whatever." He went back to looking into the fridge.

I turned back around and sighed a sigh of relief. Thank god. If he knew what I was thinking about... I shivered and shook my head. I didn't even want to think 'bout that.

"See yah." Gaara said as he left the kitchen.

"See yah Panda-san." I automatically said.

He stopped walking and I flinched. OH SHIT. THIS WAS BAD. I called him panda-san! HES GONNA KILL ME! I freaked out and felt my blood go cold. He just turned around and sent daggers from his eyes at me.

"What was that..?"

"NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING! HAHAHA! SORRY!" I waved my hands in front of me.

I scratched the back of my head at the end and sigh, giving a guilty smile over at him. He turned all the way around and I flinched even more. My eyes were totally bugged and I was twitching slightly. It felt like hours before he finally turned back around and walked out. I sighed and flopped my head on the table and my shoulders came with me. I sighed again and looked over at the clock. 8:45 am.

"oh...my...FUCK! IM LATE!" I screamed as I stood up and the chair went flying back. I grabbed my bag that was by the back door and I ran out the back door, jumping up into the trees, I jumped from tree to tree.

I dodged the branches and speeded up. I couldn't be late for the class! THEY WOULD KILL ME! I cringed and jumped one last time and smoothly went into a window of a classroom. I closed the window behind me and smoothly sat in the teachers chair as soon as the bell rang. I sighed and smiled at my students giving me very surprized looks.

"That was AWESOME Ms. Nakamura!"

"CRAZY!"

All the kids were raving on how I got here and all I could do was laugh. these kids were so funny at times. I got their attention and started to actually teach them english. I passed out a book to each of them and explained the project they had to do. I told them could work in pairs. I saw a small girl with white hair all alone and then she was approched by a small brown haired boy. The boy smiled and laughed a bit and asked her if she wanted to work with him. I smiled. It looked like Sakura and Naruto. Just then a Blonde haired boy came up and looked at both of them and decided that he would work with them. He looked with cold eyes, but the small white haired girl smiled brightly at him. I sighed softly. Theres the new Team 7 by god.

"Alright class, if you all have a partner.." I started but was cut off by Hoshi, the small brown haired boy.

"Ms. Nakamura! Ryo is the odd one out, is it ok if he pairs up with us?" I looked at Ryo who was standing exactly like Sasuke and staring at me coldly. I shivered slightly and nodded. They all smiled except for the Sasuke look alike.

"Now if there isnt anything else.."

Just then the door opened.

"Michigo!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GO-" I looked over and saw Naruto. "NARUTO!" I smiled and jumped at him. He swiftly went down with a fit of giggles. The whole class was going "ooooooo" and I got up and help Naruto up.

"And thats how you tackle someone!" I quickly said, defending myself. The whole class threw into a fit of giggles as I blushed and Naruto hung his head in defeat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the school bell had rung, Naruto and I walked out together, laughing and talking to each other. It seemed like ages weve sen each other and I missed him. We soon got to a fork in the road. He lived the opposite way. He just smiled.

"I'll call you later Naruto-kun." I groaned. "I live with emo people. SAVE ME!" I highly exagerated this and laughed a bit and waved to him and walked to the house. I felt an arm go over my shoulder and pull me close. I dreaded this. I hope it wasn''t who I thought it was.

"Hi Dear!"

It was.

"KISAME! GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" I screamed and grabbed his shirt and threw him around and let go near a cliff that lead to a river. I clapped my hands together and kept walking, a satifying smirk came apon my face when I heard the SPLASH of the water.

This day CAN'T get any more worse.

I was WRONG.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This took SO LONG! GAH! anywayz. its up if anyone cares. I love this story... i dont know why.. its fun to write! ANYWAYZ. you know you love me! XD ill keep this going but that let the games begin will be continued. YAYA! LOL anyway. ttyl


	7. Hell Continues

Disclaimer: Dont owner Naruto, if I did I wouldnt be writing fan fics.

Sakura: Good for you.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: I wish you did own me...

Sakura&Sasuke: SHE WOULD PUT US TOGETHER!

Naruto: -looks at both of them-

Nakamura-: um... yeah?

Sakura&Sasuke: EVIL! -pounces on michigo-

Nakamura-: AHHH! GO TO THE FIC!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This day CAN'T get any more worse._

_I was WRONG._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I continued to walk home while looking down at the ground. I was feeling a bit sad just then so I sighed and felt a little better. Kisame would make my life a living hell and Itachi would make so many move but maybe Gaara would kill me before he could even try. A hand went around my shoulder and I twitched. Kisame. I grabbed the persons wrist and flipped them over me, making them land on their back.

"FUCK! -BANG-" Sasuke landed on the ground. HARD.

'SASUKE!" I screamed, letting go of his wrist and bending down to see if he was alright.

He slowly got up, holding my hand in his right while he used his right to get up. I sighed and smiled meekly at him.

"Sorry bout that.." I started. "Were you walking to Itachi's?"

He nodded and stood in his regular position and started to walk with me. He looked me up and down and turned his face towards mine.

"He hasn't done anything yet... right?"

"Why should you care."

"Because Naruto would be devistated."

"Why do you care what Naruto thinks?"

"Because."

"why?"

"JUST BECAUSE ALRIGHT!"

I looked at him surpirzed and he went went back to his cold expression. I smiled and punched him on the arm and looked back in front of me, smiling like a son of a gun. He did care about Naruto. HE WAS GAY! I started laughing for no reason. He looked at me like i was weird and started "aheming" A few times. I coughed and smiled a bit and coughed again. I couldn't get the image of Naruto and Sasuke Kissing. My imagination was running pretty deep because I didnt notice I was home.

I literally walked into a tree and fell backwards on my butt and papers flew. Sasuke stared blankly at me as I screamed and slowly picked up the papers, trying to keep my cool. I looked over at Sasuke who was laughing his head off. I mentally thought of kicking his ass all the way to the U.K. After I was finally done grabbing all my papers, I kicked him down and kicked the front door open, hitting Gaara in the face.

"Oh.. my... shit." I mumbled looking down at the unconcious Gaara laying before me. I wondered why god put a curse on me. I looked up and closed my eyes, sighing long and hard.

"That might have hurt.." Sasuke reported looking beside me at Gaara.

"NO DUH!" I snapped, stepping over Gaara. "Itachi might be around here somewhere."

He nodded and walked over Gaara and closed the door.

"ITAACCCHHHIIII!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and Sasuke cowered under a chair.

"You dont have to shout." Itachi said as he came down in a towel.

"OH MY DEAR JESUS! WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS AND TOWELS!" I yelled at him, my hand shaking, pointing at the towel.

Both Uchihas just looked at each other and shook their heads. I turned around and screamed a muffled scream. I walked to the stairs and walked up.

I couldn't take much more of this day. The only other thing to get by was...

"HONEY BUNNY!"

Him.

Kisame tackled me to the ground and hugged me so tight i couldn't breath. I struggled and kicked. but to no avail, i fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up to birds chirping outside the window and IMMESE pain in the back of my head and legs. I tried sitting up but found that sand was barring down my arms and legs, trapping me to the bed. I sighed and looked around the room and found a trail of sand to the door leading out to the hallway. I sighed and didnt want to scream.

"Gaarraaa..." I moaned helplessly.

As if on cue, He came in exactly when I called him, but with a basin of water. He looked at me with one of his signiture stares.

"Help?" I said with a reluctant smile on my face. He looked at me with a devilish smile and put down the basin of water on the nightstand and sat beside me.

"You.. Need help? no.." Gaara teased, making a girlish scared pose. I swear im going to kill him.

"Gaara..."

"What are you gonna do?"

"..Call you panda, even scream it if you dont let me out!"

He smiled and said something about not being able to, and then I tryed to scream but my mouth was covered with his mouth. My eyes grew wide and I stiffened. This wasn't Gaara. AT ALL. I bit his tognue and he drew back.

"YOU ARE NOT GAARA!"

"I am too."

"Kisame. Stop. I know its you."

A puff of smoke went off and kisame appeared in the middle of it. He frowned.

"How did you know?"

"I knew because Gaara does NOT do a girlish scared pose! AT ALL! I never threatened him bebore about the panda thing and let me see... HE DIDNT KISS ME! YOU BASTARD!" I struggled againt the sand as hard as I could and realised it was getting tighter. "KISAME! STOP IT!"

"You think I look like a panda..."

I stopped and looked up with a scared expression and saw Gaara standing over Kisame's body while giving me an evil look of hate. I flinched and cringed suddenly at the pain seering my neck. I found out later that he was about to kill me when Itachi showed up and saw me being crushed by the sand and dove into the sandy waters to rescue me. The last thing I hear and saw was Itachi carrying me away from a Paraliyzed Gaara.

I passed out for the second time today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was pretty short but I find that I dont have any time now a days. ANYWAY! I think im going to continue Let the games begin and put this one on hold. please R&R if you liked it or if you didnt.


	8. Friday the 13th

Disclaimer: STILL NOT OWNER OF NARUTO PEOPLE! although i just got a naruto forehead protector! GO ME!

Nakamura: Life goes on..Life goes on..

Sakura: Yeah... but life sucks for some profound reason...

Naruto: The truth to life is not in what we see but what we do..

Sasuke: hn.

Nakamura: ... YOU BROKE THE DAM PATTERN!!

Sasuke? What pattern?

Nakamura: -punches him into a brick wall and smiles- OK! ON WITH THE STORY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I passed out for the second time today._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up a few hours later, I heard shouting and screaming downstairs. My eyes didn't open in fear of being found awake. I moved my legs silently to the edge of the bed and put my feet on the floor. I pulled my body up and opened my eyes. I found I was in Itachi's room. Fun. I walked around a bit, looking at posters of blood with a dead person. I found that to be disturbing. I walked by the door and touched the handle. I found myself hanging upside down a few seconds later.

"Wonderful." I commented sarcastically as I swung around in circles, one leg being tied by a rope.

"WHOS THERE?!"

I looked over by the door and felt a hudge smack in my face. The door.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! DAMMIT!! OW OW OW OW OW!!" I screamed and held my face, cringing a bit.

"Michigo!"

Kisame.

"uh.. hey kisame... I may need some help.. go get Gaara or Itachi."

"but.."

"I DON'T TRUST YOU! GO GET ITACHI OR GAARA DAMMIT!" I screamed at him as both of them walked in as if on cue.

Blink

Blink.

Both Itachi and Kisame started laughing so hard I looked upside down and saw them on the floor. I sighed and spun around and saw Gaara standing a little ways away from them. I sighed and whistled, snapped, did ANYTHING to get his attention. He finally came over and helped me down.

"THANK YOU!" I sighed in relief as I bent down to rub my ankle.

"hn." was Gaara's reply. I sighed and looked over at Itachi and Kisame. They were finally coming too.

We all stood up and there was an eery silence and we all looked at each other. The silence started to creep me out but just then someone burst through the door making Itachi and Kisame scream like little children. There in the doorway was Naruto with his face happy and sunny as could be. Gaara and I both looked at each other and started laughing till we cried. Kisame and Itachi blushed so badly.

"Did I miss something here?" Naruto inquired, looking confused.

"I'll -Laugh- Tell you ab-laugh-out it when -laugh- we go out!" I stopped talking and held my stomach.

A little while later when we all settled down, Naruto and I went out to the ramen place he always talks about. We sat there for a while and laughed over Itachi and Kisame jumping and I told him all about the strange things that always seem to happen to me. We spent the whole day together and went to the amusment park were we met up with Sakura and Sasuke. We all hung out together! Sasuke kept the urge to kill me down and Sakura went bizzurk. haha! Naruto and I left early and when Naruto was walking me home he justheld my hand. I smiled and he was blushing. We came up to the front of the house and stood in front of the door.

"I had a great time Naruto!" I chirped, happy to be home.

"No Problem." He smiled.

There was a slight pause before I leaned over and kissed him gently. He kissed me back gently and wrapped his arms around me. I returmed the idea and slid my arms around his waist. He held the back of my head and let his tounge lick my lips, asking for entrance. I gladly opened up and let his tounge slide in. His tounge roamed my mouth, sherching every part of it, then wrapped his tounge around my and gently rubbed it.

Little did both of us know we were being watched by certain dark haired men.

"Tch. She has such low taste.. Uchiha are better." Said a red eyed man.

"I tryed to take her but Naruto got in the way.. team up rape?" Said a small Uchiha.

"Team up Rape."

They both disappeared from thew window they were at and Michigo and Naruto were still making out on the front step. I came back for a breath and I nodded to go inside. He nodded and opened the door for me. I smiled and grabbed his hand, eagarly pulling him upstairs, down the hall and into the bedroom. I closed the door and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again, our kiss advancing ever so slightly towards the bed. By the time we were at the bed, we had ripped each others clothes off. He bent down and layed me on the bed, kissing down from my neck. I sighed and held onto his head. He pulled down my underwear and buried his face into the lips which were already wet, making a good lubricant. Licking and kssing them, he pulled down his pants and his boxers. Holding onto my hips, he looked at my face and looked questionally.

"Yes.." I answered, holding his arms, as a sharp pain went through my body as he entered me.

He started with slow rythmic movements making sure I was ok. Once I felt ok with it, He took himself out and flipped me over. I held onto the bed sheets while he leant onto me and entered me for the second time. He thrusted faster and pulled my body up, massaging my breasts and turned my head and kissed me.

The rest of the night was a pleasureable blur, finding myself laying beside him in the morning. I smiled at his face, looking so much like a sleeping baby. I cuddled up beside him and closed my eyes. That was the best night of my life. The rest of the day I figured was going to be great.

I was wrong to the tenth degree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was kinda short in my opinion. but it had lemoness in it. YAYNESS! please R&R PLEASE. Im going to actually focus on school for a while. tell me when to come back alright? lawl. love yall.


	9. WHY AM I WRONG?

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto.

Nakamura-: -sighs-

Sakura: whats wrong with you?

Naruto: I bet she got dumped HA HA HA HA HA!

-everyone looks at Naruto evily even sauske and beats Naruto up-

Nakamura-: hes right.. and I lost my ninja headband! WAH!

everyone: Its ok. youll be fine.

Sakura: yeah! except naruto!

Naruto: -half dead on the floor-

P.S PEOPLE: SERIOUS LEMONESS IN THIS CHAPPIE! ANYONE UNDER 18 SHOULD READ THE NEXT CHAPPIE.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was wrong to the tenth degree_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Naruto left out the window, I sat up in bed and streched while yawning. I was tired like hell. I slowly got up, almost falling flat on my face. I walked to the closet in my room and got out a towel, soap, and shampoo and walked out into the hall with one of the towels on. I looked down the hall to find Itachi and Sasuke walking up the hall with towels around their waist, talking and laughing.

"Oh for the love of god.." I commented sarcastically as I started walking down the hall to pass them.

"Oh look whos joined the towel club!" Sasuke said laughing. Itachi was laughing too hard to speak.

"Oh look whos out the window! A PAIR OF IDIOTS!" I screamed, dropping my stuff when I was in front of them and punched them towards the window, making them fall through it with a loud crash.

I stepped towards the window and smirked, watching them as they plunged into the hot spring conviently located off the second floor window. I had a crazy idea and bent down to pick up my stuff. I stood back up and ran for the opening. I jumped and started falling and splashed into the hotspring, making a tidal wave. Sasuke and Itachi were both covered by the wave. I laughed until i cried while pointing at them trying to dry off a bit.

"Oh my dear god!! you guys are too funny!" I said trying to keep from falling over in the water.

They just smirked at each other and ran and jumped into the hot spring, screaming cannon ball.

A loud shreik was heard before I got pulled under the water by the two Uchiha brothers. The spring was deep and wide so they dragged me down some way. I held in my breath the longest I could before letting go. I opened my eyes to find Itachi staring right into my eyes. I almost screamed but covered my mouth and flowed backward. My back hit Sasukes chest. I looked back with both my hands over my mouth and nose while he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me.

"BRPH HPB PGMM!!" (What the hell) I screamed under the water pressure as Itachi moved my head back towards his and placed his mouth on mine. My mind went blank as his tounge slipped into my mouth and his hands started moving up and down my sides. I closed my eyes and struggled by it was no use. Sasuke had me pinned well. He had his hands on the inside of my legs and I noticed then that none of us were wearing towels. I came to realise reality and bit down on Itachi's tounge. He let go and looked happy with his stupid smirk. I screamed then stopped in a few seconds when I remebered we were under water.

Itachi now had my arms tied around his chest and started kissing me again. I felt a sharp pain from below and paniced. I felt another sharp pain and felt sasuke holding onto my legs tightly. My eyes were going blank because of the lack of oxygen and the pain from both Uchiha's manhood (lets just say that alright?) going in and out of me without mercy. Itachi let the air in his lungs go into mine so I wouldn't pass out. I held in the air, trying to get the pain to stop. Itachi held himself inside me and rubbed his hips against me. My sexual tension got to much and I held my arms around his neck. Sasuke moved his hands up and started softly rubbing my breasts as he did before and both of them grinded their hips to my body, while their manhood (there it is again..) got tighter inside of me. I screamed under the pressure and came, while they did so inside. Itachi and Sasuke both drifted apart from me as I passed out, both of them grabbing me again and swimming to the surface.

"Shit.. She passed out.." Itachi said, putting the towel around his waist again.

"It was worth it I would say." Sasuke said, His Sharigan fading, his onyx eyes returing to normal.

"We should try that again sometime.." Itachi said smirking at my body as I was laying on the ground with the towel around me, my body limp from going unconcious.

"You Bastards..."

A voice came from behind them and Sasuke and Itachi met eyes with Gaara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me shes going to be alright!!" A mans voice screamed with fear.

"Calm down sir! She will be fine! We gave her a medication for the birth issue also." A womans voice said calmly as footsteps shuffled out of the room.

"Shit... If only we found her earlier.." The mans voice spoke as another pair of footsteps walked disoriented to the left side of the room were a chair creaked out and the noises stopped.

I groaned as my eyes opened and pain went all through me. I looked over at the wall were I heard the noises and saw Naruto crying on the chair he had pulled out. He was sitting backwards on it, trembling with fear and axienty im guessing. I barely sqeaked out his name.

"N-n-a-r-ut-o?" I said sotly, not being able to talk straight.

Naruto looked up with tears stained on his cheeks and he trembled as he smiled and got up so fast he fell on his face but recovered and sat by the bed side.

"Michigo!! your awake finally!! I can't believe it! its been 2 days! I was worried you weren't going to wake up!!" He started a whole new round of sobs and held onto my hand. I smiled at him, happy someone found me. I then thought of something.

"N-naruto.. W-who F-found.. M-me..." I managed out

"Gaara Did."

I swear to this day I felt my heart stop and the room was filled with silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is uber short but hey.. you wanted another chappie. and that was the best cliffy ever. lawl. R&R please and BTW: My dads getting married again! whoopie right? PPHTT! YEAH RIGHT! Can anyone email me and tell me why parents always ignore you? PHA! and thank you all who are reading my story! LOVE YOU ALL!!

-Michigo


	10. The end of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto because if I did Sasuke would be by Sakura and Naruto would be over Sakura!!

Naruto:... Hinata?

Nakamura-: Yes, Naruto, Hinata.

Naruto: ...

Sakura: Thats like...against the laws of gravity...

Sasuke: -runs away like hell-

Everyone: ... He didnt...

Nakamura-:...He did.

Naruto: Hinata?!

Nakamura: YES NARUTO HINATA! GAH! on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I swear to this day I felt my heart stop and the room was filled with silence._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt my face drain of all colour and I shivered a bit.

"Gaara did? y-you have to be joking!" I said feeling weak. "He hates me!"

"No, he doesnt. He saved you." Naruto said calmy as he moved to the side, grabbing a warm cloth and then placing it gently on my forehead.

I closed my eyes and breathed in, making sure I kept awake for this one. I slapped myself mentally and kept quiet. after what seemed like an eternity, Naruto stood up and kissed me on the forehead.

"I have to go, sadly." He said wiping away the salty excess from the tears.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Be careful getting home.." I answer softly.

He smiled down at me and walked towards the door. He slid it open and stepped out, sliding it closed once more. I was alone. The ticking of the clock drove me crazy but the serene silence calmed me to think about things that have happened. I felt bored and started trying to get the juice conveiently located just out of my reach.I moved my arm out the side of the bed and tryed to bend my arm upwards. No use. After a while I got fed up and moved all my weight all at once but unfortunatly fell off the bed and landed on the floor with the IV drip near my head and the blankets everywhere. My arm pained after that because the Iv was in my arm the whole nine yards, and made a large hole in my arm. Luckly though, the hole didn't bleed. I moaned long and hard because I ached everywhere now. I sighed and heard the door open and close. I didn't know who it was and struggled.

"Stop squirming." A cold harsh voice demanded.

I stopped as shivers went up my spine. I had a guess on who it was but I was hoping it wasn't him. I stopped and waited until I felt sand wrap around my body and place me back into the bed. I caught a glimpse of him and shivered a bit but smiled at him. As always, he just coldly stared at me.

"U-um.. Thank you Gaara-Sama." I said slowly.

"..." He sat on a chair next to me and looked at the outside window.

There was a long silence until he looked at me and I "gaked" and shivered a bit. Even the dumbrst person on earth would have known I was absolutly scared out of my mind. But, on the the other hand I would believe Gaara to be the STUPIEST person right about now because he looked ay me for the longest time.

"Are you cold?"

"..." I gauked. COLD? I WAS FREAKED OUT! I just nodded a bit and when he sent the sand for another blanket I almost laughed my head off as you could hear screams of women and men running around... WELL... mostly woman. and when his sand stopped, it retracted to show a pair of panties come into view. I stiffled laughing and coughed a few times. He stared at it and turned pink.

:O

GAARA WAS BLUSHING! After the whole akward stage, he left and a few days later I was out of the hospital. First thing on my list? Yup. Killing the Uchiha clan off the face of the earth. I smirked.

_"Just lose it... ah ah ah ah ah, go crazy..."_

I started to sing 'just lose it' by Eminem when I was tackled onto the ground by none other than Kisame.

"I HEARD YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL! ARE YOU HURT?!"

"Im fine... and im not deaf... I think I am now.." I rubbed my ear and pushed him off.

"Can I walk you home?" He smirked and did the eyebrow thing.

"What is this?" I did the eye brow thing. "There will be no," I did the eye brow thing again.

"Ive been watching to much TV." Kisame sighed and I laughed. He walked me home anyway...

I think that this was just the start of a crazy life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:O A SURPRIZE ENDING! And that is actually it. Ill make a sequal to it but I need more than 15 reviews to. Thanks for reading my story. have a nice life. R&R! /33


End file.
